Doctor Who season 4 and a half
by Cannibalistic Alien
Summary: This lost season of Doctor Who was never aired because of intense insanity. After years of searching, it was finally found by two curiousfan fiction authors. Now their typed interpretation is able to be read by the world... You've been warned. Moved from AlternativeChick to here
1. The Paradox Machine

"OWWWWWW HOLY CRAP THAT HURT!" Chewy shouted after Stormie stepped on his toe while wearing stilettos (she was wearing stilettos, not him [that would just disturbing]).

"Ummm, were you wearing red socks…" Stormie asked, looking at his feet.

"No."

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"No."

"Can you feel your big toe?"

"'Cause there's like a ton of blood coming from it…"

Slowly, Chewy looked down and saw that there was, in fact, a pool of blood at his feet, "Holy [CENCORED]!"

Wincing at the foul language Stormie awkwardly said, "I'll, uh… call a doctor… and change shoes…"

"DOCTOR … MEDIC!" Chewy shouted, "Yay!"

"Why are you yaying…" Stormie looked up from her half tied Chucks to see another pair of the same shoes. In fact, it was an entire Doctor.

"Well, the only thing I'm concerned about now is the amount of insanity in this room…" Stormie said.

"It's the perfect amount!" the Doctor said with a smile.

"Perfect is _so_ mainstream…" Stormie said, hearing the sound of a TARDIS materializing behind her.

"Oh, hello!" a fez-wearing Doctor said, poping his head out of his time machine.

"Oh, God, paradox," Chewy mumbled.

"We'll be fine," the Eleventh said, fully emerging from his TARDIS, "There's still… twenty-four hoursuntil we have to part ways before the universe explodes."

Stormie giggled crazily at the thought of universal implosion. Chewy, however, laughed insanely at another thought, "Hehehe, Doctor?"

"Yeah?" Ten and Eleven said at the same time and then looked at one another awkwardly. "No, he was talking to me. No, it was me. I said it was-"

"Both of you shut up!" Stormie shouted.

"Um, I meant Ten…" Chewy said.

"Told you!" Ten said triumphantly.

"Doctor, do you currently have a companion?" Chewy asked, smirking.

"Nope."

"I've got three…" Eleven muttered, earning himself a suspender snap and a "Hush" from Stormie.

Chewy's smirk turned into a creepy smile. "Can I come with you?"

"I don't know, sure," Ten responded nonchalantly.

"YAY!"

"You know," the Eleventh chimed in, "with two Doctors, the Dark Lord of All, and this Wookie, I'm sure we can build some sort of wibbly wobbly timey whimey thingy to keep the universe safe from a major paradox…"

"YES!" Stormie shouted.

"I already have an idea," Chewy said mischievously.

Knowing her friend, Stormie told him "No, we cannot put two sonic screwdrivers together."

"No, not that," He said.

"Then let us hear this idea."

"We go back to the time when the Master took over and he used the TARDIS to make a paradox machine, take the plans, and build a new one."

"That's crazy!" Stormie said, "But it just might work… Right, Doctor?"

"Yes," the Tenth said in perfect harmony with the Eleventh, "I'm pretty sure she meant-"

"Don't even go there, boys." Stormie warned.

"Send Eleven to do it." Chewy said.

"Yeah, one Ten is bad enough, we don't need two…" Eleven said.

"Oi!" said Ten.

"Boys!" Stormie shouted. Chewy glared at the Eleventh. No one insults his favorite Doctor.

"When I say 'boys', that goes for _all three_ of you." Stormie warned again.

Chewy looked at his friend then walked over to his Doctor's TARDIS and leaned on it.

"Okay, get going, Doctor," the Tenth said casually with his hands in his pockets.

"What? Are you too scared?" Stormie taunted.

"Please don't start with that…" the Eleventh said.

"I don't get it…" Chewy said as a Cyberman walked in, "Oh, hi, Jimmy."

"I thought I killed you!" Stormie said, "With love!"

At that point the Eleventh couldn't help but ask "Of all things, why would you name a Cyberman Jimmy?"

"Fine then" Ten exasperated if no one else is going to protect the universe…" He went into his TARDIS "… Leave it to Ten…"

"Because I can." Chewy said. "Let's go, Jimmy." The boy and his Cyber friend followed Ten.

"Come on, we're gonna miss all the fun!" Stormie said, grabbing the Eleventh's hand and pulling him into Ten's TARDIS. Chewy sighed.

"Why the sigh?" Stormie asked, "I'm not missing out on this!"

"Okay…" Chewy said sadly.

"I don't suppose you mind if I steal my former catchphrase?" the Eleventh asked his last form.

Ten smirked "On the count of three-"

"Allons-y!" Stormie shouted and started hitting what were seemingly random switches. Meanwhile, Chewy was walking around muttering to himself about Time Lord tech..

"I think I just flew the TARDIS," Stormie said with a satisfied smile.

"No, we can't have landed, it didn't make the noise." Eleven protested.

"What noise?"

"You know the _huuung-chooo huuuuungg-choooong_."

"It's not supposed to make that noise, you leave the breaks on."

"Well, I love that noise. It's a brilliant noise."

"And that's why the TARDIS always breaks, 'cause you leave the breaks on." Chewy said, walking over to the door.

"I have been leaving the breaks on for 700 years," Eleven said as if it were a perfectly fine reason.

Stormie just shock her head and sighed as she walked to the doors as well, "Boys and their toys…"

Ten grabbed his coat and Eleven straightened his bow tie and the four time travelers left the TARDIS.

Chewy looked around and giggled insanely as Stormie boasted. "I told you I could fly her!"

"Never said you couldn't…" the Eleventh muttered.

"Oh, but we were thinking it…" the Tenth muttered.

Meanwhile, Chewy had already found the paradox machine plans, "It's like you forgot the mission."

"You'd figure the Master would keep those in a more secure place…" Stormie noted.

"They were, but I blew it up with TNT," Chewy said casually.

"But then wouldn't the plans be destroyed too?"

"Don't break the fourth wall." Eleven warned.

"No more questions." Stormie stated, "Now for leaving. Do not want that creep finding us…"

"Too late!" the Master said, sauntering in.

"What the hell?!" Chewy exclaimed.

"Stupid irony." Stormie grumbled. Quickly the four time travelers scrambled back into the TARDIS.

"Wait what just happened?" the Master pondered, "There was no story that I know of! Wait I just broke the fourth wall… NOOOOOO!"

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE TARDIS

Stormie was upset. "I can't believe _he_ broke the fourth wall before I did…"

But the Doctor had more to worry about. "Plans, plans, plans… Simple plans. Can't believe we didn't figure this out on our own!" Eleven exclaimed.

"There wouldn't be a story line if we did…" Ten said. Stormie twitched.

"Stormie," Chewy said. "how is this happening? I surely thought that you would break the fourth wall first."

"Am I… losing my edge…?" Stormie slapped herself, "No! That will never happen! Curse you, AlternativeChick!"

"Okay…" Chewy backed away slowly from his crazy friend and began piloting the TARDIS. "Weeeeeeee, this is fun!"

"Take off the breaks!" Stormie shouted.

Eleven said to Ten "It's strange how we haven't said much…"

"Great we've all broken it now…" Ten complained.

Chewy laughed mentally and took off the breaks, allowing the TARDIS to fly through the time vortex, missing their destination, "Yay! No hands!"

"You nerf!" Stormie shouted, "We're gonna land in the 80's!"

"I thought you liked 80's music…" Eleven reminded her.

"Yeah… Aim for '87!"

Sadly, the speed was getting to Ten's head. "Weeeee! Chewy, this is so much fun!"

"Never thought I agree with a Wookie…" Eleven said, joining in their 'fun'.

"I know!" Chewy said, stopping the TARDIS in the 1880's. "Oops, I missed it…"

"Okay, Eleven," Ten said, "We really need to fix the paradox machine before something happens."

"Yeah…" the Eleventh agreed.

"But exactly where are we getting a flux capacitor in the 1880's?" Stormie asked.

"Chewy, take us to 2012." Ten ordered.

"Yes, sir." Chewy said, doing as his favorite Doctor said.

"Wow," Stormie said, "woulda thought you had one in your pocket, Ten…"

"Of course" he said, pulling one from his coat pocket.

"I love this," Chewy said, "Okay, let's build this paradox machine before we all die."

"Woo, no death!" Stormie cheered.

"Okay," Eleven said, "Nineteen hours before things get really very not good… Let's get cracking!"

Chewy took out his iPod and put on his headphones, playing loud rock music. In a matter of minutes, the paradox machine was finished. "DONE!"

"What…" Ten gaped.

"Woulda been a lot faster with electronic music…" Stormie noted.

"I'll have to send that to the Shadow Proclamation Universe Records Book…" Eleven said, making sure to remember the exact timing.

"Ever heard of a montage?" Chewy said, pocketing his iPod.

"Electronic is good for montages." Stormie said.

"She has a point there…" Eleven agreed.

"Wait," Ten said, "Eleven, can you tell me how I die?"

"Wouldn't this story like completely break the fourth wall?" Chewy asked.

"He will knock four times…" Eleven said ominously, "Oh and RTD left."

"And the fourth wall has officially been reduced to pebbles," Stormie announced.

"Hang on, I just realized something…" Chewy said, "We never fixed my toe…"


	2. Two Days In One

**I apologize in advance to Ireland, Italy, Vatican City, cute ginger Irish boys, Alex Trimble (he's a cute ginger **_**Northern**_** Irish boy), drunks, and all the writers of Doctor Who. And the Dropkick Murphys who sort of gave me the idea.  
**

* * *

**THIS IS AN EASTER SPECIAL  
**

* * *

"Happy Easter!" Stormie shouted, emerging from the TARDIS, "Woah, when did we get in Vatican City?"

"Uh, right now," Chewy informed her.

"Ahhhh, Italy…" the Tenth Doctor sang.

"Great, now I want pizza," Chewy said.

"Well, technically, we aren't in Italy," the Eleventh said.

"Shut up, we are in a country surrounded by Italy," Chewy said quickly. Meanwhile, Ten and Stormie were discussing pizza restaurants.

"You two are making me hungry…" Eleven told them.

"Can we go back to America?" Chewy asked, hoping they would land in his and Stormie's home town, which had arguably the best pizza place in the world.

Stormie smirked, "Or can we go to Ireland on St. Patrick's Day?"

"Yes!" the Eleventh exclaimed, "I love dancing!"

"You dance like you're drunk," Ten said, "Dancing while you're _actually _drunk could blind us all."

"Buzzkill," Stormie called the Tenth.

"Wait…" Chewy said with his think face, "Irish beer… awesome paper that makes people read what you want them to read… hmmm…"

"If you get drunk, I'm not dragging you back to the TARDIS, and I cannot promise you what the Irish will and will not do to you." Stormie said seriously.

"Wookie has a point…" Eleven said, "Er, you too, Stormie…"

Chewy laughed insanely, "Let's go!"

"Um, I don't think this is a good idea," Ten said.

"Ten. You. Buzzkill." Stormie said, "LEGGO!"

"Yes!" the Eleventh exclaimed and ran into the TARDIS with Stormie and Chewy following behind. Sighing exasperatingly, Ten followed. Immediately, Chewy started piloting the time machine.

"Weeee! I love flying this thing!" he exclaimed.

"You drive worse than a loony ape!" Stormie shouted.

"Nah, this is fun!" Eleven said.

"And she thinks I'm a buzzkill!" Ten agreed.

Somehow, the TARDIS landed in Dublin, Ireland on St. Patrick's Day. After emerging from the time machine, Stormie pinched Chewy.

"Ow! What was the heck?!"

"You're not wearing green," she pointed out.

"Neither are they!" he gestured at the Doctors only to realize that the Eleventh was wearing a green bowtie and the Tenth was tying his green Chucks.

"And I've got green underwear!" Stormie said a little too loudly. Right then all three boys went silent for a moment.

"You really are the Queen of Awkward, Stormie…" Chewy finally said.

"Yes, yes I am." She said with pride.

"I, er… let's just go and, er… yeah…" Eleven said.

"Hey, look a pub," Chewy said as he walked quickly to get away from his awkward friend. Ten mumbled something about bad ideas, but reluctantly followed.

"LEGGO!" Stormie shouted, grabbed the Eleventh's hand, and pulled him into the pub. Chewy stopped his maniacal laughter when he saw them.

"Wait, why are you two holding hands?"

"Shh, don't tell River," Stormie whispered.

"River will kill you," Eleven warned.

"That's why I let go."

"Well, look at that, you did," he said, looking at his hand.

"Wow," Chewy said, "I thought it would take TNT to do that…"

Ten walked over holding four beers and his psychic paper between his teeth.

"Hold it," Stormie said and then paused for dramatic effect, "Wouldn't this be supporting underage drinking?"

"How long have you been waiting to break the fourth wall?" Eleven asked with a sigh.

"Ever since I woke up this morning," she said grinning.

"It's not real beer," Ten said, "I'd have to be thick to give you lot alcohol. It's colored water with bubbles."

Stormie gaped at him with her mouth half open.

"I think you just flabbergasted her," Eleven said, a mixture of fright and surprise in his voice.

Chewy gasped, "That's possible?!"

"Hey look, cute ginger Irish boys!" Stormie exclaimed grinning.

"She's fine," Eleven grumbled.

"Uhh, we should get out of here," the Tenth said.

"Oh come on, buzzkill!" Stormie said, "That one looks a lot like Alex Trimble! I think he might _be_ Alex Trimble…"

"Whyyyyyyy?" Chewy whined.

Ten rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it turns out that the paper does not work on drunks so, umm, he's called the police…"

"Gaaaahh, I hate you!" Stormie shouted and ran out of the pub.

"Stupid drunks always taking the fun away," Chewy whined.

"Come one, mate, let's go," Ten said. Together, he and Chewy left the pub for the TARDIS. Stormie was looking around when they walked in.

"Whatcha doooooin'?" Chewy said in a creepily accurate imitation of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Looking for Eleven, he like disappeared…" she said.

"Oh yeah about that, he's dead."

"I will kill you violently."

"I was joking."

"Hello," the Eleventh sang happily, walking into the TARDIS and wearing a fez. Chewy facepalmed.

"We were about to be arrested… and you had time to buy a fez?" Stormie asked.

"Yeah," Eleven said still half singing. Stormie fell silent and straight faced.

"That's the second time today," Ten muttered to his future self, "should we be worried?"

"Nah, just give her a moment." The Eleventh reassured him.

"I'll give you cake if we get out of here," Chewy said, hearing what sounded disturbingly like sirens from outside the TARDIS.

"CAKE!" Stormie shouted, causing the Doctors to jump.

"I would have left her like that…" the Tenth incarnation said.

"Me too…" Chewy agreed.

"Alright, let's go get some cake!" Stormie said, putting the TARDIS into gear, "Chewy's buying!"

* * *

… **AND A ST. PATRICK'S DAY SPECIAL.**

**KILLING TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE HERE.**


	3. Cake Is The Nonexistant Truth

**Well it looks like I shan't be getting cake from Faminana seeing as she figured out why she couldn't log in on her own… But I think this'll make up for that, eh Chewy?**

**Chewy: How did I get in your author's note? And how do I know I'm fictional? Crap, Stormie's gonna be mad at me… -runs away-**

**Hehheh… well, uh… enjoy… I guess. Oh and RTD is Russell T Davies.  
**

* * *

"Cake…," Stormie muttered with a giggle. As forced to promise, Chewy had bought cake for the Doctors, himself, and the Dark Lord of All.

Shouting "I LOVE CAKE!", Chewy bit into the cake. Stormie nearly punched him in the face.

"You just contaminated the entire thing!" she shouted.

"I'm not sure that's entirely possible…" the Eleventh Doctor said quietly.

"Don't correct me about cake!"

"Mine! It's all mine!" Chewy said, laughing insanely.

"Aww, but I like cake too…" then Tenth whined.

"You have to buy us a new cake now, Chewy," Stormie commanded. Sighing, Chewy bought a second cake for his fellow time travelers.

"YAY CAKE!" Stormie said, cutting a piece before it could be contaminated again.

"Where are you getting all this money from…?" Eleven asked Chewy after he sat back down. His only response was to laugh insanely.

"I've been very quiet…" the Tenth noted.

"_Hush!" _Stormie shouted, "I get to break—OH MY RASSILON WHERE DID JIMMY COME FROM?!"

"_Hello Stormageddon,_" Jimmy the Cyberman said.

"Jimmy, what did I tell you about teleporting," Chewy said as if scolding a small child.

"You messed with his inner working, didn't you?" Ten asked and Chewy grinned.

"That-that's-that's-WHAT?" Eleven stammered.

Stormie sighed, "My thoughts exactly."

"Jimmy, can you go get me some milk to go with my cake?" Chewy asked his pet Cyberman.

"_Yes, master,_" Jimmy walked away and came back with a glass of milk. Chewy yay'd and took it.

"Oh so you can make him obey you, but you can fix the annoying walking sou…" Stormie stoped when she glanced over at the Eleventh Doctor, "Sombrero? Really?"

"I wear a sombrero now," he said simply, "Sombreros are cool.

"I weaer trench coats and Chuck Taylor's," Ten said, putting his feet up on the table for emphasis, "what do you have to say to that?"

"Bowties are cool, that's what I have to say."

"Blue suits."

"Tweed coat."

"Trench coat."

"Knife," Chewy said as if he were in the argument.

"Cake!" Ten said and ate some of his cake.

Eleven started to say something but Stormie said, "Spider."

"Where?!" Chewy said as if his friends had just said 'squirrel'.

"Around my neck," She said proudly.

"Shiny…" Eleven said, trying to poke the necklace, but Stormie swatted his hand away and shouted "No!"

"Ten, you seem uncharacteristically quiet and calm…" Chewy noted.

"I get to break the" Stormie said "OH COME ON! DALEKS REALLY?!"

At that moment, five Daleks rolled into the cake store/place/thingy/restaurant/whatever.

"_Daleks,_" Jimmy the pet Cyberman said, "_Exterminate, wait that's what they say… Destroy._"

"Psst, Jimmy," Stormie whispered, "Your line is 'delete'."

"Hello, Daleks," Eleven said calmly, "Fancy some cake?"

Apparently the Daleks didn't like cake because one them shot it and it exploded everywhere. But Stormie enjoyed the 'cake rain'.

"No! Not the cake!" Chewy cried.

"_Oh yeah,"_ Jimmy said, "_Delete delete._"

Stormie giggled at Chewy, "There's cake on your face, now tell Jimmy to blow them up."

"You can't just blow-" Eleven started to correct her, but then Jimmy blew up four Daleks, "Well you proved me wrong. That's a new feeling."

"My cake, don't touch, stupid Darleks," Chewy muttered, kicking one of them in what you call the face.

"That one's already dead," Eleven said.

"No, just let him kick away…" Stormie said.

The last remaining Dalek shot Jimmy and he fell to the ground muttering "_delete, del…"_

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo," Chewy shouted in a battle cry fashion as he ran up to the Dalek and broke its head unit.

Eleven took off his Sombrero, "He had a good life, Jimmy…"

"Are we having a memorial service for a Cyberman in a cake shop" Stormie asked, "that is oddly empty…"

Ten looked down at Chewy as he hugged his pet's deactivated body and tried to think of something to say, "Uhhhh, poor Jimmy, he was the best Cyberman ever."

"Yeeeeah," Stormie agreed, "what he said."

Eleven sniffled and when Stormie looked at him she asked if he was crying, "It's just so sad!" he replied. She wanted to say something, but then Jimmy suddenly said "_DELETE"_.

"Jimmy!" Chewy shouted with glee.

"What in the name of Rassilon…" Ten muttered.

"I am so confused…" Stormie said.

"Welcome to the club."

"We're making a club? Can I be in it?" Eleven said eagerly.

"No," Ten said, "I still don't like you."

Eleven shrugged and put his sombrero back on, "Haters gonna hate."

* * *

**EPIC MEME REFFERENCE IS EPIC.  
**

* * *

**AND THIS CAKE IS A LIE.  
**

* * *

**OR IS IT.  
**

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW.  
**


	4. Cahos and Gnatalie

Chewy stepped out of the TARDIS and breathed in the fresh air of his hometown, "I love this thing."

"I can tell by how you pilot her," Stormie said stumbling out behind him, "I'm gonna get sick one of these days…"

"Don't hate," Chewy told her as the two Doctors left the time machine.

"Wait, where did we leave 11's TARDIS?" the Tenth asked.

"Heh, well you see, I was talking to River and…" the Eleventh trailed off, his face slightly pink.

"And what?" Stormie asked a little too curiously.

"I don't know really…"

"JIMMY!" Chewy shouted to the heavens as he fell to his knees crying.

Stormie looked down frightened at her friend, "You know his body is still in the TARDIS? And I'm sure we can find a way to fix him."

"Yeah," Eleven agreed, "'Cause we did the paradox machine thing and-and…"

"And AlternativeChick doesn't hate us _that_ much," Stormie said.

"And there goes the fourth wall…" Eleven mumbled.

"Magnetonrobo doesn't either," Chewy said.

"Yeah!" Stormie shouted, "So, uh, who wants to carry Jimmy out of the TARDIS…?

"Don't look at me, I'm just being uncharacteristically quiet!" Ten said.

"I'll do it," Chewy said, dragging his pet cyberman out of the TARDIS as it sputtered "_de-de-delete_", "Well let's get him to my lair, I mean workshop."

"He has a lair?" Eleven asked.

"It's not that bad," Stormie reassured him, "Let's just get there before anyone sees us…"

"OOH!" a random girl shouted running up to the time travelers, "What's that? Is that a robot? It looks sooo cool! Wait, what is this?"

"GNAT, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Chewy shouted as she walked into the TARDIS.

"Aww… Okay, Chewy," she stopped and walked out just before she hit the wibbly leaver.

"Wait, who is this?" Ten asked, very annoyed at the girl who just walked into his TARDIS.

"Heeeey, Gnatalie…" Stormie said awkwardly.

"You know her?!" Eleven said.

"Hi! I'm Magic Gnat!" Magic Gnat said, "This is a cool robot!"

"Don't touch Jimmy," Chewy said, pulling Jimmy closer to him as if it were his precious.

"His name's Jimmy?" Gnat asked, "That's a cool name! Where did you get him, Chewy?"

"Maybe you should stop, Gnat," Stormie told her friend, "He's already had like three breakdowns."

"Oh… why?"

"I stole him and he's broken," Chewy said, "I need to get him to my 'workshop' and fix him."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"I have no idea what's going on." Eleven muttered to his past self.

"Just listed and we'll find out," Ten whispered back.

"That's probably not a good idea, Gnat…" Stormie said.

"Aww, come on!" Magic Gnat said, "I'm like you guys' best bestest friend! By the way, who are those guys?" she pointed at the Doctors.

Chewy gasped, "Those are the Doctors!" He said as if she'd just asked 'what's two plus two'., "Ten and Eleven!"

"I'll let you take this one," Ten said to Eleven.

"What? No!" Eleven said, "You're the one famous for intros!"

Magic Gnat gasped, "I'm Magic Gnat!"

"Well," Eleven sighed, "I'm the quirky one and he's the sane one."

"OI!" Ten exclaimed.

Chewy facepalmed, "Whatever, let's just get Jimmy to my workshop."

"To the workshop!" Gnat shouted, put up her arm like she was going to fly away Superman style.

"Sigh, come on, Gnat…" Stormie said.

"Do you just _attract _small children or something?" Ten said to Eleven as the strange group started to follow Chewy to his lair—I mean workshop.

"I guess so…" Eleven realize, slightly disturbed.

"You want help with that, Chewy?" Stormie asked. With a sigh, Chewy said yes.

"I am _not _a small child!" Magic Gnat whispered to the Tenth Doctor.

"Well compared to me, all of you are toddlers," Ten said.

"I'm older than you!" Eleven said childishly.

"Oh… true…" Gnat said, "Chewy told me you're like a jillion years old."

"Well I'm from a galaxy a long time ago and far, far away," Chewy said.

"I am 908 for your information!" Ten said proudly.

"Tell Chewy that…" Gnat said.

"1103," the Eleventh Doctor said sadly.

"And they call River a cougar…" Stormie said, "You hang out with a bunch of kids!"

"Tell the Whovians that! Not me!"

"Whatever," Chewy said as they entered his lair and laid Jimmy on the workbench.

"We can fix him," Storm said seriously, "We have the technology."

Chewy turned on rock music and started the fixing Jimmy montage. No one said anything until Magic Gnat randomly snuck up behind Eleven and shouted "BOO!". He barely even blinked.

"Yeah, I've met Madam Kovorian, not much scares me anymore."

"Darn! But the way…" Gnat paused for dramatic effect, "CHEWY TOLD ME YOUR REAL NAME!"

"I don't even know his real name," Chewy said in monotone as he rummaged through a box of various tools and shiny objects.

"Well then who did…?" Gnat asked.

"Would everyone please stop talking to River?" Eleven asked.

"You mean she comes back?" Ten said, a bit frighten.

"A lot, yeah."

"She doesn't really like me…" Stormie muttered.

"Where is she?" Magic Gnat asked.

"JIMMY IS ALIVE!" Chewy shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"_Hello, Master Chewy_," Jimmy said, now somehow standing.

"Again, woulda been faster with electronic music," Stormie said.

"Well that's just creepy…" Magic Gnat said, "But not as creepy as that," she pointed across the lair/workshop.

"As creepy as wha—HOLY CHIZLETS, WEEPING ANGELS!" Stormie locked her eyes on the statues.

"What are those? They look creepy…"

"Preeetty…" Chewy muttered, staring at the Angel.

"Weeping Angels! Keep looking at them, anywhere but the eyes! Don't blink!" Eleven commanded.

"That's my line!" Ten would have glared at his fellow Doctor, but he was afraid of the Angel moving.

"Ugh, where's Derpy Hooves when you need her?!" Stormie asked.

"That's cool!" Magic Gnat said, reaching out to touch the statue.

"_Delete?_" Jimmy asked.

"NOOO, MINE!" Gnat shouted.

"Gnat, no!" Stormie warned, "They are fast, faster than you can imagine!"

"Again with the line stealing…" Ten muttered.

"But I want it!" Magic Gnat said.

"And it, you in a very bad way!" Eleven told her.

"_Delete_," Jimmy started shooting at the Weeping Angels.

"Nooo!" Gnat cried, "Darn it! Can I have a Dalek?"

"You can't just blow—" Eleven started, but then the Angels blew up, "Oh forget it…"

Chewy laughed insanely, "Watch the Angels fall from the sky!"

"You know that dust you just breathed in?" Gnat asked, holding her nose, "That wasn't good!"

Stormie coughed, "Great…"

"YAY for epic Time Lord super organs!" Eleven exclaimed and high fived Ten.

"Brass player lungs," Chewy said, "Even epicer."

"But you just breathed in parts on an angel," Gnat said, "So doesn't that make you an angel?"

"I hate you all," Stormie said coughing, "And no."

"But Steven Moffat said so in an interview!"

"It's if you look into their eyes,"

"Yep!" Eleven said.

"This was not made clear in my episode…" Ten noted.

"That's the Moff for you," Eleven told him.

"I want a pet Dalek!" Magic Gnat said randomly.

"Well they're dead now," Chewy told her.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Yup, I killed them all!" Ten said proudly.

"Well, all but three," Eleven rained on his parade.

"Stupid Daleks…"

"And then they were colorful…"

"What?!"

"I don't know why, ask Moffat."

"This is enough for one episode I think," Chewy said.

"_Happy Dalek, sleepy Dalek, little ball of hate! Soft Dalek, sleepy Dalek, exterminate!"_ Magic Gnat sang.

"Yeah, Chewy," Stormie coughed, "I need a breathing treatment anyways…"

"So no Dalek?" Gnat said sadly, but she wasn't heard because of the train whistle in the background.

"TRAIN! I LIKE TRAINS!" Chewy shouted, running toward the sound.

"CHEWY NO!" Stormie shouted, but he kept running, "Forget it, he's a lost cause."

"_Master Chewy?_"

Chewy stopped running, "Yes, Jimmy?"

"_You will die if you keep running and I will have to go back to being murderous." _Jimmy said.

"No, if I die you will go to Stormie just 'cause she hates Cybermen."

"I do not!" Stormie shouted, "Who do I look like, Amy Pond?"

"I still want a pet Dalek…" Gnat said.

"_No Daleks,_" Jimmy said.

"Hey Eleven, whatever happened to your daughter?" Gnat said randomly.

"What?!" Eleven shouted before the last syllable in 'daughter' could even come out.

"Your daughter Jenny."

"I thought only Ten had a daughter…" Chewy said.

"Jenny was technically mine and she's dead," Ten said sadly, "Can we not talk about it?"

"Aren't you the same people?" Gnat asked the Doctors, "You have the same memory."

"Shut up, Gnat or we will have to kill you off," Chewy warned.

"It's wibbly wobbly…" Eleven said.

"Timey whimey…" Ten said.

"_Stuff_." The Doctors said in unison.

"Am I telling too much stuff?" Gnat said, "I just thought he would like to know his daughter is alive…"

"Jimmy, delete," Chewy commanded.

"_Delete,_" Jimmy shot at Magic Gnat, but she moved out of the way.

"No! I will not die!" she shouted.

"Get out of my lair, or we all die," Chewy said insanely.

"I'll be baack…" Magic Gnat said and walked away creepily.

"Ten, you've had a lot of one time characters," Eleven said, turning to his fellow Doctor, "Is she coming back?"

"No," Ten replied, "Just no."

* * *

**Ugh, why do my friends talk so much…**

**Thank to our special guest start Magic Gnat, AKA NattieGirl99! And in the words of Magnatonrobo "We're not having anyone else on". **

**Wow, I've not done a disclaimer have I? Sigh, there's just so much! I suppose I do technically own Stormie, Chewy, and Magic Gnat now (sorry guys), however Doctor Who, the Doctors, the TARDIS, Cybermen, and the Daleks all belong to the BBC… Why do they get all the cool stuff? And I (sadly) do not own Derpy Hooves.**


	5. Winnipeg or Winnapeg?

"Wait, where did Gnat go?" Chewy asked.

"We ditched her, remember?" Stormie told him.

"Good riddance," the Tenth Doctor muttered.

"I thought I just heard something…" Chewy said looking down one of the corridors of the TARDIS.

"So I say we just put in some random coordinates and fly this thing, sound good?" Eleven said over the console.

"Oh no, not this again…" Stormie said as Chewy stared pressing random buttons and the Doctors joined in.

"WEEE!" the Eleventh shouted.

"What in the name of Celestia did I do to deserve this…" Stormie said with a death grip on the rails. Much to her relief, the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Where are we?" Chewy asked.

Ten looked over to the monitor, "Winnapeg."

"Oh okay. Where's Winnipeg?"

"Canada!" Eleven said.

"I'm pretty sure one of you spelled it wrong," Stormie said.

"How can we misspell something we say?" Chewy asked after exchanging confused looks with the Doctors.

"I have fourth wall powers, remember?"

"Stop that."

"But it's fun," Ten said.

"And fun is my middle name!" Eleven said.

"I thought it was Sigma," Stormie said.

"I hate those online forums…"

The odd group of time travelers left the TARDIS and drifted away slowly as they talked.

Chewy facepalmed and decided it best to change the subject, "So what are we doing in Winnapeg?"

Stormie grinned, "Hockey?" she asked hopefully.

"Hello, eh," a random Canadian man said, somehow unnoticed beside them all.

"Yay for sterotypes!" Chewy exclaimed.

Stormie gasped, "Someone other than a Mad Person and a Doctor talked!"

"Mad? Doctor?" the man asked.

"Hush, this is a time traveler only conversation," she said, "How did you even get in it?"

"Oh, I'm a time traveler, eh."

"Nooo, stop being stereotypical! And no one likes the Jets anyways."

"He's getting an awful lot of lines for a minor character…" Ten noted.

"What are you talking about?" the Canadian asked, "'minor character?'"

"Go away before I rip your arms off and feed them to your children," Chewy said in an eerie monotone.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent!" the Eleventh Doctor said.

"There is always a need for violence," Chewy stated. The random Canadian man RAN AWAY.

"There's also no need for the action stuff in asterisks to be so loud," Stormie told her violent friend.

"Wait, did you see that?" Chewy asked.

"Of course I see the asterisks."

"No, that tree. I saw something move."

"Birds?" Eleven suggested, "Oh no, it's the Dalek bird again! It's coming for me!"

"They've got birds now?" Ten said, "And I thought the Teletubby Daleks were bad enough…"

"No, Cybermen," Chewy said. Queue the theatrical 'dun dun dun!'.

"Creepy music…" Stormie said to the sky.

"I don't see-" Ten started but then turned around to see a small fleet of Cybermen, "Oh, those Cybermen… Cybermen?!"

"So, Cybermen," Chewy said, "Is that really what we are facing this time?"

"Eeyup," Ten said.

"I told you he'd like that show!" Stormie whispered to Eleven and the two fist bumped.

Chewy suddenly turned on Stormie, "What did you do to the Doctor?"

"Nothing…!" she said quickly, "Uh, hey look Cybermen!"

"Did you turn David Tennant into a brony?"

"Who?" Ten asked.

"Shh, they don't know about the actors," Stormie said quietly.

"You, Ten," Chewy ignored her, "You're David Tennant."

"No, I'm the Doctor."

"_I'm_ the Doctor!" Eleven said as if he were correcting him.

"_We are the Cybermen_," the head Cyberman said. Stormie burst out laughing.

"You guys are funny for a bunch of emotionless machines!" she said.

Chewy casually walked up to the Cyberman that had spoken and ripped its head off.

"Well, I guess it's not the head Cyberman anymore…" Stormie noted, causing Ten to facepalm.

"_Delete_," the other Cybermen said.

Chewy pulled out all the wires and gears of the decapitated Cyberhead and put it on like a helmet. "Come at me, bro!" seemed good enough as a battle cry. Stormie sat back in a lawn chair with a bucket of popcorn and watched as if it were a totally normal movie.

"Where did you even get that…?" Eleven asked.

"Inneret," she said with a mouthful of popcorn as Chewy reprogrammed a Cybermen to attack the others. The Doctors exchanged confused and somewhat scared looks.

"What sort of school do you kids go to?!" Ten asked after a moment of nothing but the sound of Cyber destruction.

"Just a school," Stormie said casually, "You kinda involuntarily become violent and a little crazy there. Popcorn?"

Chewy laughed more insanely than ever as all the Cybermen died except for the one he had reprogrammed. After the last bad one had fallen over motionless, he pulled a random gun out of nowhere and put a bullet right through its head, deactivating it.

"I have nothing to say for once," Eleven said.

"Saying that you have nothing to say is saying something," Stormie said, omnomming on her popcorn.

"You stole that line from a book!"

"You stole those clothes from a hospital."

"That explains it," Ten said.

"_Bow ties are cool_," Eleven said, straightening his cool article of clothing.

"Okay, Winnipeg is saved and we can leave now," Chewy said, having somewhat calmed down, "Wait, did you guys just sit there while I did all the work?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Ten said.

"I was evaluating, thank you very much," Stormie said with as much dignity as someone sitting on a pink lawn chair can have.

"Whatever I saved Winnipeg, yay!" he said, "Now if only I could save the Thrashers…"

Stormie pulled her phone out and pushed a few buttons, "Well it looks like the Jets are playing the Capitals today, who wants to crash a hockey game? Me!"

"No, you don't get to see hockey 'cause you just sat here while I practically took out an army of Cybermen," he said taking off his new helmet.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball. It was nowhere near as good as when I blew up Cybermen with love."

"She can do that?" Ten asked his future self.

"It's a Dark Lord of All thing," Eleven replied simply.

"So where to now?" Chewy asked as the group walked back into the TARDIS.

"Hasbro!" Stormie shouted and started piloting the time machine.

"Crap," is the clean version of what he really said.

* * *

**Did I seriously stay up until 5AM typing this while listing to fan made MLP songs? **_**Seriously**_**? Whatever, it's summer, I've nowhere to be, I can do what I want. Well I would post this now but I told Magetonrobo he could say something in the author's note and I'm sure he's asleep by now…**

**But, uh, yeah, if you're a stereotypical Canadian man and/or a Jets fan, I'm sorry... Not really, this one was really fun to write! Let's see references, ehh, I'll just let you guys find 'em. There's two that only my close friends and stalker(s) will get!  
**

* * *

_**Hey peoples its chewy stormie wants me to use good grammar that's not goanna happen so yeah I might be in more author note so yay **_


	6. Ponies, ponies everywhere!

**We role-played for three hours. If you don't like ponies, deal with it.  
**

* * *

"I hate my life," Chewy complained as the TARDIS came to a stop in what Stormie thought was Hasbro Studios.

"Just in time for the new season!" the Tenth Doctor said happily.

"Come on, this'll be fun!" Stormie reassured her friend as she walked outside of the TARDIS, "Holy Celestia…"

"What now?" Chewy whined, standing up from hitting his head on the TARDIS wall.

"Ponies…" Ten said, somewhat scared.

"Ponies everywhere!" the Eleventh Doctor said happily.

"That's it, I'm gonna go drown myself in the pool," Chewy turned to walk down one of the corridors but Stormie dragged him outside.

"Sorry, kid," she said, "It's pony time!"

The four strange time travelers had found themselves to be four time traveling ponies just outside of Ponyville.

"Please let me be a unicorn, please let me be a unicorn…" Eleven chanted with his eyes shut.

"You're an earth pony," Ten told him.

"Dang."

"No, I don't wanna be a pony," Chewy whined and tried to crawl away, but a sparkly think grabbed his tail.

Stormie giggled, "I'm a unicorn! That's just so awesome to be able to say that! _I am a unicorn_!"

"Why does she get to be a unicorn…?" Eleven whined.

"Wait, what if we see Doctor Whooves?" Ten asked upon realizing he looked just like the other pony.

"You are Doctor Whooves!" Stormie told him.

Chewy, having discovered the fact that he had wings, loudly proclaimed that he didn't wanna be a pony and tried to fly away.

"Should we try to stop him?" Ten asked.

"Nah, he won't get far before I do this," Stormie smiled and pulled her friend back down with magic, "I love doing that…"

"No you can't make me stay here!" he tried to take to the sky again, but what sounded like a helium tire dying startled him and he fell on the ground.

"FOUR NEW PONIES!" a curly haired pink pony shouted.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy gosh you're Pinkie Pie!" Stormie said to who was best pony in her mind.

"Yep!" Pinkie said.

"Crap," Chewy muttered and took off quickly to Canterlot off in the distance.

"We should probably go get him…" Ten suggested.

"After the party?" Eleven asked hopefully.

"There's no telling what he'll get himself into in Canterlot…" Stormie said.

"Party, yes!" Pinkie Pie said, "I have to throw you a welcome party!"

Stormie thought for a moment, "Oh, I know! Pinkie, do you think you could break the laws of the universe to get us to Canterlot really fast?"

"Are you sure that's entirely safe?" Ten asked.

"Sure thing, I do it in just about every episode!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And the fourth wall is gone," Eleven stated, "Again."

Stormie's eye twitched, "Just do it."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie said, "Everypony grab my tail."

The three time travelers grabbed onto the curly tail and Pinkie zipped off. Nearly two seconds later they were standing in Canterlot Castle. Chewy was having sweet tea with Princess Celestia and talking about banishment.

"I'll get the party ready!" Pinkie shouted and zipped back to Ponyville.

"What just happened?" Ten asked in confusion.

"So it does taste like cotton candy…" Eleven muttered.

"Sweet tea?" Stormie asked walking up to her friend and the princess, "We aren't in Georgia anymore, dude."

"Crap," Chewy said and chugged down his tea, "Bye, Cel."

He tried to fly off again but Stormie held his tail with magic, "We aren't chasing you all over Equestria, Pinkie can only break the laws of physics so much in one story," she said.

"And we do not need time and space to be nearly destroyed again because of a pony," Eleven added.

"Again?" Ten asked, "What did you do this time?"

"It's a very long and complicated and wibby wobbly timey whimey story…"

"Then get me out of freakin' pony land." Chewy insisted.

"Why won't you just admit that you're a brony?" Stormie asked.

"Yes, join the herd," Eleven said.

"HUZZAH!" Princess Luna had run in and ran back out after she shouted.

"Because I don't want to be affiliated with ponies," Chewy said.

"Guess who's banished?" Celestia said upon walking up to Chewy.

"Desmond the moon bear?" he guessed.

"You!" Celestia said and sent him to the moon in a flash of light.

Stormie sighed, "Come on, Doctors. We have to go get my friend off the moon now."

"It's odd how that's a normal statement compared to everything else recently…" Eleven said to his past self as they all walked back to the TARDIS in Ponyville.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON THE MOON  
**

* * *

Chewy looked around, "What do I do just sit here now? Well that's just great… wait, who am I talking too?"

A few moon foot print making moments later, the TARDIS materialized in front of him and the Eleventh Doctor's head popped out.

"We aren't ponies anymore and it's all your fault," he said and Chewy realized he was human again.

Ten shoved his counterpart out of the doorway, "Just get in the time machine."

"Are we done with ponies?" Chewy asked, "And technichally it's your fault if you three would have just left me in canterlot with the princess then I wouldn't have been banished… And how the hell am I breathing on the bloody moon?!"

"Shut up and get in the time machine."

"Whatever," Chewy got in the time machine.

"I liked being a pony, oddly…" Eleven said.

"Well you could always go back I kinda want to know why I was banished," Chewy said.

"Yes! We should go back," Eleven said, "We need to go to Pinkie Pie's party, and as we all know I love parties."

"You just like dancing," Ten said.

"Yes I do."

"Why do I say things out loud?" Chewy muttered.

"What was that?" Ten asked.

"Nothing..."

Stormie started chanting 'party, party, party' and Chewy started to walk to the pool, "Yep, I'ma kill myself."

"No," Stormie grabbed his collar.

"I'm not afraid to take off my shirt, Stormie."

She let go faster than you could say 'fish'.

"You know you could just stay in the TARDIS and not even have to be a po—" Ten was forced to stop talking when Eleven put his hand over his mouth.

"As I thought," Chewy, who hadn't heard Ten, said, "Wait, what was I doing? Where are we?"

"We are still on the moon," Eleven said, "And my hand is still on your face isn't it?"

The Tenth Doctor nodded and Eleven moved away awkwardly putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh God, that was so shippy…" Stormie said after facepalming.

"Speaking of shipping, what are you doing with me and Vinyl?" Chewy asked.

"What are you doing with pictures of her on your phone?" she replied.

"What are they talking about?" Eleven asked Ten.

"I don't know, just not saying anything and listening tends to work," he said.

"Best background pony ever," Chewy said and turned on the wubs.

"What is that?!" Ten asked.

Stormie turn off the so called music, "A seizure waiting to happen in sound waves is what it is."

"I can feel my brain vibrating…" Eleven said.

"I want to test something…" Chewy said, "BACK TO PONYVILLE!"

"We're still on the moon!" Ten said as Chewy began to run out the door.

"Right, I knew that," he said and walked back to the console.

"Oh no, I am not letting you blast away Ponyville with that stuff you call music.

"My brain stopped vibrating if anyone was worried," Eleven said.

"Fine then, you three don't get to be ponies and get to stay away from that place," Chewy said, "Fine by me."

"Wait, when we turned into ponies what happened to our clothes and how did it all reappear when we changed back? Ten asked.

"How did we become ponies in the first place?" Eleven asked.

"How did we get in Equestria?"

"The magic of friendship, no wait just Hasbro," Chewy rambled, "And don't you dare say anything about me giving you drugs."

"I am so confused right now," Stormie said and then took a long pause, "Stop breaking my mind!"

"Can't stop, too fun," Chewy said and started hitting random buttons on the TARDIS console, somehow piloting the time machine back to Ponyville. He had meant to end up in Canterlot, but upon realizing that Vinyl Scratch lived in Ponyville he ran outside anyways.

"Alright, he's gone," Stormie said after making sure he had left, "Let's go."

She and the Doctors somehow became ponies again when they left the TARDIS and began sneaking off to Pinkie Pie's party. They were half way there when out of nowhere wubs that can be heard all the way to Canterlot started playing.

"I say we just leave him," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"I second! Let's go," Stormie said quickly, but before she could even turn around Chewy flew out of the roof of Vinyl's house.

"You guys gotta check this out!" he shouted over the brain rattling 'music' and dove back inside.

"Come on…" Ten said and began to walk towards the house slowly. Eleven started to follow his past self but then turned around to push Stormie who hadn't moved.

The three stood in the door way for a moment as Chewy and his new DJ friend blasted the dubstep and somehow glass picture frames didn't shatter. When Stormie tried to flee again, Chewy flew after her and bit her tail.

"No you can't eat it it's not cotton candy leave me my head hurts," she rambled and then made a noise that sounding like she was dying.

"This is what you get for bringing me here," he said, "Now take me to the princess."

Stormie stood up, "Do I look like Twilight Sparkle?"

"A little, now take me or I shall go by myself."

"I'm not even…" she sighed, "Fine."

With a flash of light, Stormie had somehow teleported herself and Chewy back to Canterlot Castle.

"I have no idea how I did that," she said and fell over unconscious.

"Hello, Celestia," Chewy said with an evil smile.

"HUZZAH!" Luna exclaimed, popping up behind a door and then slowly backing out. There was an awkward silence as everypony started at the moon princess.

"I thought I banished you," Celestia said.

"Oh you did," Chewy said simply, "And now I'm back."

"Heh, pretty colors…" Stormie said from the floor with derped eyes.

"Now tell me why you banished me?"

"I thought it would be fun," the princess said.

"Okay then," he said as if it were a perfectly good reason and then flew out shouting "MEEEEEEEEEMES!"

"DO THE PONY POKEY!" Stormie shouted.

Celestia looked down at her, "What are you still doing here?"

"I can feel my brain…"

"That's lovely," she said and walked away.

"I heard somepony yell memes," Luna said.

"Do all ponies feel their brains?" Stormie asked.

The moon pony awkwardly left.

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK IN PONYVILLE  
**

* * *

"We've not said much for a while," Ten noted.

"This is a Doctor Who story, right?" Eleven asked.

"I think so…"

"Time to leave guys, pack it up," Chewy said as he landed beside to the Time Ponies and headed into the TARDIS.

"Wait, where's Stormie?" Eleven asked.

"Nowhere, now get in the time machine."

"What did you do to her?" Ten asked.

"She is talking to the princess; now let's get out of here."

The Doctors ran in when Chewy started to decide which button to press and a few seconds after the door had shut, the TARDIS began to dematerialize. Just as it faded from sight Stormie came running in.

"Why those little dollop headed clotpoles!" is the clean version of what she shouted.

The TARDIS faded in again behind her.

"I see somepony was late for the party," Chewy said smugly.

Stormie glared at her friend as she walked in, "Shut up and fly the time machine."

"You don't want to drive?" he said, "Okay, I'll drive I think there's a wub concert in Florida."

"This is my time machine and I'm going to fly it!" the Tenth Doctor shouted.

"Please do," Eleven said, "I've had enough of them."

Chewy looked at Ten with completely blood red eyes and said in a demonic voice, "You will not get between me and my wubs."

Eleven stood behind his past form and held up a sign that said 'Chewy's wubs' in what look suspiciously like Stormie's hand writing so that Ten was between Chewy and Chewy's wubs.

After glaring at Eleven, Chewy flew the TARDIS to Australia.

Stormie looked up at the monitor and shouted, "Hey look, Two Door's in town!"

* * *

**This took me too much time to type. If you don't like ponies or long lists of things we don't own go click on something else.**

***sigh* Here it goes. Neither magetonrobo or I own Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, a unicorn (well at least I don't, there's no telling what's in that lair of his), the state of Georgia, the moon, maybe a pool (again, I have no idea what's in that lair), illegal drugs (it's better if you just stay out of his shed), , the ponypokey, **_**Merlin**_**, or Two Door Cinema Club.**

**Grr, I hope he responds to me fast so I can just get this up already and start on the other one…**

* * *

_**Yeah that sound good and it is best to stay out of my shed  
**_


	7. Plot Isn't Real

**What this is… I don't even know. Like more than the last one. I actually named that word document "What this is I don't know", but this is just… insanity. And it wasn't even 4 AM! You've been warned.  
**

* * *

The Doctors and their two companions walked out of the TARDIS into what was supposed to be Australia but wasn't.

"This isn't Australia," Stormie noted.

Chewy groaned sleepily, "What did I tell you about waking me up?"

"But wait, weren't you flying the TARDIS?" Ten asked.

"He was, I watched him," Eleven said.

"You look drunk, man," Stormie stated.

"I just woke up," Chewy said.

"But you were flying the TARDIS," Ten said again.

Stormie rolled her eyes, "Look Chewy, you can either perk up or I can slap you."

"So where are we anyways," Chewy said and looked around.

"Space," Eleven said in a cinematic voice.

"No, not space," Chewy said, "It's a corridor."

Eleven jumped up and down a little, "Well the floor feels… spacey."

"What does that even mean?" Ten asked, "'Spacey'?"

"What does timey mean?"

"Girls, you're both pretty," Stormie said, "Can we get on with this now?"

"Ooooh, what's that?" Chewy ran up to one of the smiler booths in the corridor and poked the glass, "Hello?"

"Don't just poke it!" Eleven shouted, "Is that your logic, just walk up to things and poke them?"

"This coming from the guy whose logic is to put things in his mouth…" Stormie said.

"Shut up."

"Both of you hush, you'll give the Wookie ideas," Ten said as Chewy was about to bite the booth.

"Hey look, it's frowning at me," Chewy said and waved at the smiler, "Hi."

"That is a very bad thing!" Eleven said, "Get away from it!"

"Woah there's a lot of them…" he began to wonder down the corridor.

"Stop that! Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!"

"What was that?" Ten asked him much to Eleven's annoyance.

"That's probably a bad idea, Chewy!" Stormie said.

"What could go wrong?" Chewy said calmly and took Ten's sonic screwdriver from his pocket and tried to open the booth.

"What! How did you even get that?!" Ten asked feeling his own pockets.

"I took it while you while you weren't looking."

"I keep that in the pocket on the inside of my jacket! I think I'd notice a hand in my jacket!"

"Never mind your bubble, Ten!" Eleven said, "Don't open it!"

"Why?" Chewy asked, still fiddling with the sonic and the booth, "What will it do, cry?"

"No, but it'll be a lot worse than that!" Eleven warned.

"What _do_ they do?" Ten asked.

"It's kinda complicated, but Moffat wrote the episode," Stormie said.

"Oh no…"

"Okay then," Chewy said and walked back over to the group.

"Holy chizletz, I just realized something…" Stormie said with wide eyes, "Hey, Ten, remember that time with Madam de Pompadour in the fireplace and whatnot?"

"Yeah," Ten said.

"And Eleven, think about how you met Amy throughout her childhood," Stormie concluded.

Everyone thought for a silent moment, but finally Chewy said "oh my god" and fell to his knees with a shocked face. The Doctors had a similar reaction, but more freaked out rather than shocked.

"I think I broke them…" Stormie said after a minuet of starting and Chewy twitching.

She faked a laugh, "Heh, uh… oh no…"

The floor had started cracking suspiciously. The boys didn't move.

"Guys, we need to get back to the TARDIS," she said as little bits of the floor started to fall.

"What?" Chewy looked around and ran to the other side of the corridor after muttering something I would not type. Stormie took each Doctor by the arm and pulled them into the TARDIS, the floor completely giving away by time they reached the time machine, leaving only Chewy's end and theirs solid.

"Wait, what?" Ten said shaking his head.

"Moffception?" Eleven suggested.

"Uhhhh, hey over there," Chewy said awkwardly.

"Hey," Stormie said just sitting there on the TARDIS floor like she didn't just break time.

"Quick question, can we put two sonic screwdrivers together?"

"_**NO**_!" The Doctors and Stormie shouted in unison.

"Okay," Chewy pulled out another screwdriver and put the two together, only to have them snatched away by Stormie who had somehow appeared by his side.

"Dollop head!" she exclaimed and was somehow back in the TARDIS after everyone else just looked at one another confused.

"What." was all that Ten could say.

"No, that was mine," Chewy said.

Where there should have been a snarky comment was slice, as Stormie just sat there twitching creepily.

"She broke herself?" Ten asked.

"She broke herself," Eleven confirmed.

The floor came back together as if it had been set in reverse and Chewy began to walk back over, but sadly the smilers had the same idea. Stormie just kept twitching.

"This is getting just plain weird," Ten said.

"Yeah, it's like the writers have no plot at all," Chewy said a few steps from the TARDIS.

"They don't," the disembodied voice of Morgan Freeman said.

"I've already seen this one!" Stormie shouted with her eye twitching.

"God?" Chewy asked looking up.

"Okay, now I'm scared," Eleven said.

"How did you get here?" Ten asked the ceiling.

"There are some things we as humans will never know," Morgan Freeman announced.

Stormie just kept twitching, "I've seen it! I am changing the channel!

"No, god is here I must listen," Chewy insisted, "Oh wait smilers…"

And the using his awesome powers Morgan Freeman shot them all down with a gun.

"Yay!" Chewy said and ran into the TARDIS.

"He's a disembodied voice!" Ten shouted, "That not even possible!"

"And we aren't human," Eleven added.

"Shut up and fly the time machine," Chewy said.

"So who's idea was It to give the writers coffee?" Ten asked jokingly.

"They were merely sleep deprived and insane," Morgan Freeman told him.

"So where to now?" Eleven asked.

"Canada," Chewy announced.

* * *

**Welp… It's four in the morning. I really need to lay off the psychedelics and ambient music. But I can't. If I owned Morgan Freeman I wouldn't be writing weird fanfics. All I own is some DW merch. and a can of Yoohoo. That has been sitting on my table for a few hours and is now warm.**

**I think I'll just go watch Through The Wormhole and think about the universe until I break myself. Again.**


	8. Back to the Canada

_**Yay were back stupid school takes too long so enjoy this!  
**_

* * *

Chewy landed the TARDIS unnecessarily hitting a lot of trees.

"Was that really necessary?" Eleven asked.

"No," Stormie answered for him, "That's why the writers used the word 'unnecessarily'."

"Yay, Stormie was first to break the wall this time," Chewy said.

"Why do I always get a bad feeling when you do that…?" Ten asked.

"Shh, you'll give them plot ideas," Stormie told him.

"What is this thing called plot?" chewy asked.

"It's what Stephen Moffat eats, breathes, and bleeds in thick amounts," Eleven said.

"Oh okay," chewy said as if it were a completely reasonable explanation and then opened the door to the TARDIS reviling what appeared to be a giant factory.

"This means plot doesn't it?" Stormie asked.

"Yup," said Ten.

"Yay, it's the rainbow factory," Chewy said.

"Nope, just Chuck Testa," Stormie said, causing an awkward silence, "What? Can't take a joke?"

"Wait, weren't there Cybermen last time we were in Canada?" Chewy asked.

"Nope, just Ch—" Ten covered Stormie's mouth with his hand before she could finish.

"This is Vancouver," Eleven said, "I can smell it."

"So what's in the factory?" Chewy asked.

"It's not the right size for a factory…" Eleven noted.

"OW!" Ten exclaimed suddenly, "She bit me!"

"It's a hockey arena, you rednecks!" Stormie shouted.

"Hey, I rezimble that remark," Chewy said.

"You aren't the only one who can bite people," she warned.

"Stormie, hockey," he pointed at the door.

"CANUCKS!" she shouted and ran inside like they do in cartoons.

"Does she think she can get in without a ticket?" Eleven asked.

"Wait…" Ten felt his pockets, "She took the psychic paper!"

"You really should keep a better eye on your things," Eleven told him.

"I say we follow her," Chewy subjected.

"So… plot?" Ten asked.

"Scary, huh?" Eleven said as the three started to walk inside.

"Those players look really weird…" Ten noted after they had used Eleven's psychic paper to get in.

"Yeah, really weird…" Chewy said as he sat down.

"Oh come on!" Stormie shouted from beside him, "How did the reffs not call that! It was an obvious illegal deletion!"

"Deletion?" Ten asked.

"Yeah, ya know, like, pew pew zap zap boom," she said.

"Are you saying those hockey players are not hockey players?" Elevens asked.

"Yes and no, it kinda defeats the purpose of the deft but it's still a cool concept, Cybersportsmen!"

"Yeah, I think they know we are here," Chewy noted as the Cybermen started to climb over the boards.

"How does a human hockey player smashing into the plexy break it, but Cybermen can just like do parkour over it and leave it intact, it makes no sense!" Stormie said.

"Don't think about it now!" Eleven said, "They are attacking us!"

"_Delete_," a Cyberman said.

"Scamper!" she shouted and started to stand up.

"What? No! _Run_!" Ten said.

"Fine," chewy said and started walking towards the marching Cybermen.

"No, sit," Eleven said before Ten and Stormie could run/scamper away.

"I have a reasonable excuse for popcorn now!" Stormie said eating popcorn.

"What?" Chewy asked half way down the steps of the arena.

"What?" Ten asked.

"_Delete_," said a Cyberman.

"Someone needs to play like the Teen Titans theme or something…" Stormie said.

"Why that?" Eleven asked.

"It's fitting fight music," she replied.

"I have the Doctor Who theme on here somewhere," Chewy said, completely forgetting the attacking Cybermen and looking through his iPod.

"We have a theme?" Ten asks.

"We have a theme!" Eleven said happily.

"Forget the theme and fight them!" Stormie said.

"I don't want to reprogram Cybermen right now," Chewy said.

"Then run, you dollop head!"

He just started walking out casually.

"I didn't wanna resort to this, but…" she pulled out both Doctor's sonic screwdrivers.

"How did you even—" Eleven started, but was cut off by the sonic noise that caused all the Cybermen to deactivate Chutari style.

"Welp, that was easy," Stormie said and tossed the screwdrivers back to the Doctors and walked out like nothing happened.

"Wait, where's my sonic?" Chewy asked.

"I ate it," she kept on walking.

"That cannot be good for your digestive system," Ten noted.

"I need a new sonic," Chewy said,

"You'll get it back in a few days," Stormie said casually.

"_Uhhhh_, no," Chewy said, looking at anything but the so called 'Queen of Awkward'.

"I don't trust you with a sonic anyways," Eleven said.

"But why not?"

"Don't answer that, it should be obvious," Stormie said.

"Hey, you're the one that put two together," Chewy said.

"I deavtivated all the Cybermen and then gave them back."

"So?"

"Both of you shut up and get in the TARDIS," Eleven said before the argument escalated.

"But we still need to blow up the factory," Chewy said, "It would be really fun."

Stormie sighed, "Give me the sonics and five minutes."

"Why don't we just use this?" Chewy said and pulled out a time bomb.

Stormie gave him that 'you have serious problems' look and poofed away like they do in cartoons.

"Well that was weird."

"Why is the time bomb lit?" Ten asked.

"Oh, the button was distracting me so I pressed it," Chewy said like it was nothing.

The two Doctors glanced at each other, turned around and walked into the TARDIS.

"Wait, where's Stormie?" Chewy asked.

"Right behind you," Stormie said.

"Oh hi. What should I do with this time bomb?"

"I dunno, eat it or something," She said and went into the TARDIS.

Chewy shrugged, threw the bomb behind him and followed her.

"I call pilot!" Eleven shouted.

"This is my TARDIS!" Ten whined, "When will I get to fly it?"

"Never," Stormie said.

"It's funer that way," Chewy said.

"Funer isn't a word," Eleven said.

"Do make fun of my grammar isues."

"There's three s's in issues," Stormie said, "not two."

"I should of held onto that bomb."

"Should have, you mean," Ten joined in.

"I-I should of keep it."

"Just end the chapter already!" Stormie shouted.

* * *

**OKAY!**

**Wow, we actually did this before school started and now we're on week five… This'll take a while…**

**See ya on the flip side.**

**The peace sign on my shirt is getting to me.**


	9. Shipping is bad

For some unknown reason, Stormie hugged Chewy, causing him to twich.

"Hugs are evil," Chewy stated.

"There's nothing wrong with hugs," Ten said.

"HOLY CHIZLETZ NO!" Stormie shouted really loud.

"What?" Ten asked.

"Don't you know anything about anything?!" she said loudly, "This is how shipping gets started! I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Chewy just stood there extremely creeped out.

"Crap, uh, take two," Ten said.

"Hugs are evil," Chewy stated.

"I'm on the other side of the room, dollop head," Stormie said.

"Hugs are still evil."

"Can I fly the TARDIS now?" Ten asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Stormie said.

"Do I get to be in this?" Eleven asked, popping up from around a corner.

"No the Doctor must never fly the TARDIS," Chewy stated.

Stormie facepalmed, "So much fail…"

"So then Ten can fly the TARDIS because he's not the Doctor anymore," Eleven said with a grin.

Chewy gave him an 'I'm gonna kill you' look, "Don't you need to go find River or something?"

"Nah, she'll call me when she needs me or possibly show up and shoot my hat… again…"

"Don't you have unlimited hats somewhere?" Stormie asked.

"Yes, but randomly finding gats is more fun because then you have a story with it, a hat with a story!"

"I'm going to burn all your hats," Chewy said.

"No one burns my hats!" Eleven said, "Except River…"

"Dude, you gotta stand up to your wife," Stormie said.

"You say that as if it's easy!"

"Hey, Ten, why are you so quiet?" Chewy asked a confused looking Tenth Doctor.

"River not only comes back, but you _marry her_?" he said.

"Spoilers," Eleven said.

"I vote Canada again," Chewy said.

"No more Canada," Stormie declared.

"Okay, China or Russia."

"Arabia!" Eleven suggested.

"London during Christmas!" Ten shouted.

"We'll do that special later," Stormie said.

"Oh fine…"

"But the Olympics…" Chewy said.

"I already lit the torch," Ten said.

Eleven gave a small nervous laugh "Well, actually—"

"_Shut up now_," Stormie commanded.

"What?" Ten asked.

"Ten to Russia!" Chewy exclaimed and started pressing random buttons on the TARDIS console.

"2014!" Stormie called out the preferred year.

"Someone tell me about the Olympics!" Ten said.

"It's nothing," Eleven said as he reached for the breaks.

"Don't you dare touch that, Doctor," Chewy commanded.

"It's just the wibbly leaver!"

"Tell me about the Olympics!" Ten said directly at Stormie.

"We are going to Moscow. They have Olympics there," Stormie said.

"Not till 2014," Chewy said, glaring at Eleven whenever he tried to touch something on the console.

"Go to 2014," Stormie said.

"I know you can hear me!" Ten said.

"Okay, we can watch curling," Chewy set the date for 2014.

"Pay attention to me."

"That's my line!" Stormie objected.

"HA! Now tell me what happened at the 2012 Olympics!"

"I won all the games the end," Chewy said quickly.

"No tell me about the torch."

"It was less shiny than previous torches…?" Stormie said, as the TARDIS finally landed.

"We are here, go outside and see the Russian people now," Chewy said, and with a quick "yay" Stormie was out the doors.

"But tell me what happened," Ten said.

"Нет. That's Russian for no, now outside," Chewy said as he left the TARDIS.

Eleven tried to sneak out, but Ten caught him, "No, tell me. Now."

"Heh, funny story," Eleven said, wringing his hands, "You see… You didn't light the torch."

"What?!" was Ten's only response.

"A bunch of kids did."

"_What?!_"

Chewy, who had been not far from the TARDIS and heard the commotion, ran back in and started pressing random buttons again, "Okay, time to go."

Stormie turned around to see the TARDIS fading away, but for once wasn't angry. "I cannot belive he thought it was a good idea to leave me alone in Moscow during the Olympics," she said as she started to walk to away to hockey.

But, before she could even get two steps, the TARDIS landed behind her and Eleven pulled her in as she mumbled something that I won't type.

**Welp, I ran out of things to do whist being sick, so I finished this.**

**Anywho, WELCOME TO THE NEW PAGE!**

**Like I said in the author's note of the old page, both Magnetonrobo and I can access this, but that sorta makes it his responsibility to upload stuff after he's had his say. **

**Danggit, we're screwed.**

_**Hey we're not screwed. **_

_**And I say again "HUG'S ARE EVIL!"**_

_**Disclaimer: doctor who BBC,**_

_**And just for fun Olympics the Olympics committee or is it the world oh well.**_

_**Enjoy.**_


End file.
